Chlamydia infection is a common sexually transmitted infection in humans caused by the bacterium Chlamydia trachomatis. Both men and women may be infected, and symptoms include pain when urinating, heavier periods than normal in women and pain in the testicles in men. Commonly, however, no symptoms are noticeable or symptoms appear only after the infection has spread significantly. If left untreated, there is a considerable risk that the infected person not only passes the infection on to other people but also will suffer from severe complications.
In women, an untreated chlamydia infection can spread to the cervix, uterus and womb and cause pelvic inflammatory disease (PID). PID is a major cause of infertility, miscarriage and ectopic pregnancy. Further, the infant of a chlamydia infected pregnant woman may develop chlamydia-related conjunctivitis and pneumonia.
In men, an untreated chlamydia infection may lead to urethritis (i.e. inflammation of the urethra), orchitis (i.e. swollen testicles), reactive arthritis, and infertility.
Due to the serious consequences of chlamydia infection health care authorities in many countries recommend and arrange for screening of parts of the population considered at risk for infection. When detected, Chlamydia trachomatis infection can mostly be effectively cured with antibiotics such as azithromycin, doxycycline, erythromycin, amoxicillin or ofloxacin.
However, there is increasing concern about antibiotic resistance, i.e. the fact that some bacteria cannot be controlled or killed by antibiotics, which is considered a major threat to public health.
PCT/SE2014/050584 discloses substituted ring-fused thiazolino 2-pyridones useful in the treatment of Chlamydia infection.
“A 2-Pyridone-Amide Inhibitor Targets the Glucose Metabolism Pathway of Chlamydia trachomatis” (mBio vol. 6 no. 1, e02304-14 (doi:10.1128/mBio.02304-14) Patrik Engström et al 2015, discloses substituted ring-fused thiazolino 2-pyridones useful in the treatment of Chlamydia infection. The compound named 7-(naphthalen-1-ylmethyl)-8-cyclopropyl-5-oxo-N-phenyl-5H-[1,3]thiazolo[3,2-a]pyridine-3-carboxamide (KSK 120) is identified as a lead compound, and is said to target glucose metabolism of Chlamydia trachomatis by targeting the inner membrane localized hexose-phosphate transporter.
There is a need for alternative treatments of bacterial infections such as Chlamydia infection that may be used alone or in conjunction with any existing treatment.
It is an object of the present disclosure to provide compounds useful in the treatment, prevention and/or alleviation of bacterial infections such as Chlamydia infection.